


germany./

by zefiroza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Male Slash, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefiroza/pseuds/zefiroza
Summary: он хаотично начал ходить между телами, всматриваться. кажется, гилберт искал что-то. или кого-то.





	germany./

\- `я ведь не всегда был германией, верно, гилберт?`

сердце пропускает удар. кровь начинает стыть. вишневые глаза не могут шевельнуться. пальцы нерво начинают сжимать обивку дивана. как же так? как он догадался? никто не мог ему рассказать, как все было на самом деле, но что же тогда?

\- `что? о чем это ты, запад?`

бледное лицо озаряет кривая улыбка, когда пруссия оборачивается на младшего брата. кажется, правое нижнее веко начало дергаться. в руках у людвига был один из дневников гилберта. черт, как он его вообще откопал и где? байльшмидт был уверен, что _этот_ дневник он спрятал достаточно хорошо, чтобы он попал не в те руки.

\- `как все было на самом деле, гилберт? после того, как священная римская империя пал на поле боя.`  
\- `откуда у т-тебя эта штука? где ты это нашел? я думал, что потерял или сжег это.`

на лбу появились испарины, когда серебристоголовый начал приближаться к германии, дабы забрать дневник. будет плохо, если он прочитал его полностью. у пруссии тогда совсем никого не останется, если блондин решит записать того в предатели.  
байльшмидт тянется к записной книге, но людвиг поднимает ее достаточно высоко, чтобы брат не смог до нее дотянуться. черт бы побрал этого великана.

\- `отдай мне это.`  
\- `и не подумаю, пока не услышу все, что ты так сокровенно скрывал от меня все эти столетия.`  
\- `о, запад, перестань, что ты как маленький?!`  
\- `кто бы говорил.`

восток скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится. что ж, выхода, похоже, нет. этот день однажды должен был настать, но гилберт очень хотел быть уже мертвым, когда это время придет. видимо, от ответственности не скрыться даже за роспуском государства.  
диван скрипит под весом двух мужчин. германия внимательно наблюдает за братом, пока тот закидывает лодыжку левой ноги на правое колено и устремляет взгляд прямиком в стену. ну не умел он смотреть в грозные голубые глаза, да кто вообще умел? кого они _не_ пугали даже тогда, когда германия пытался быть доброжелательным? россию, разве что, но тут вытекает уже вопрос о том, а кого боится сам россия? тут-то и оно.

\- `долго собираться с мыслями будешь? я не жалуюсь, просто меня беспокоит твое молчание.`  
\- `ты уверен, что хочешь знать?`  
\- `да.`  
\- `и почему я надеялся на отрицательный ответ?`

прохладно. парень с платиновыми волосами поправляет синюю накидку, которую ветер так безжалостно продолжал закидывать гилберту на голову. в то время он любил прогуливаться по еще неизвестным ему местам, надеялся найти того, с кем можно было бы повалять дурака или подраться от нечего делать. он уже не был тевтонским орденом, так что на войну можно было не расчитывать, не хотелось бы так жалко облажаться и во второй раз. его самодовольное сердце такого удара точно не выдержит.  
но что это? поле боя? дым, трупы солдат и коней, море крови? пруссия хорошо помнил, что священная римская империя отправился на войну, и по какой-то причине сразу подумал о том, что заставило его сердце биться чаще. неужели..?  
он хаотично начал ходить между телами, всматриваться. кажется, гилберт искал что-то. или кого-то.

\- `нет, быть того не может, я знаю, ты где-то здесь, еще дышишь, я чувствую это.`  
пруссия поворачивает серебристую голову и видит ребенка. израненный, в собственной и чужой крови, порванная одежда и растрепанные золотые волосы. конечно. юноша подбегает и садится перед мальчиком на колени. прикасается к шее, наклоняется и слушает сердце. бьется. медленно, робко, но бьется. конечно.

\- `эй, малыш, вставай. парень, ну же, давай.`

он трясет его, держа за плечи, пытаясь привести в чувство. байльшмидт и сам не знал, зачем он это делает, из чувства солидарности? или уважения? сложно сказать, но он точно знал, что сегодня этот мальчишка не умрет.  
несколько минут спустя со стороны ребенка послышался кашель. большие голубые глаза начали открываться. в них читалось недоумение. кажется, он не знал, что произошло и где находится.

\- `проснулся, отлично! ты как? двигаться можешь?`  
\- `я... кто ты?`  
\- `я пруссия! ну, тевтонский орден в прошлом, ты обо мне не слышал?`  
\- `страна... ты - страна. я... я тоже. я тоже страна.`  
\- `ну, да, все верно, тебя контузило?`

гилберт заподозрил неладное. священная римская империя сам на себя похож не был. пруссия-то думал, что мальчишка сейчас начнет кричать о том, как жалко чувствует себя после проигрыша войны, но тут было что-то совсем иное. и от этого было немного страшно.

\- `контузило?`  
\- `ты... ничего не помнишь..?`  
\- `нет, а разве должен?`

гилберту показалось, что он только что покинул свое человеческое тело. не помнит? неужели его так приложило, что парень себе амнезию заработал? вот уж действительно.  
теперь уже безымянный ребенок оглядывается по сторонам. лицо полное безразличия и пустые глаза заставляют спину покрыться мурашками.

\- `кто эти люди? почему они мертвы?`  
\- `здесь была война, дружок. но теперь это не важно, нам нужно придумать, что с тобой делать.`

глухой стук. мальчик закрывает глаза и вновь падает на пропитанную кровью голую землю. переутомился. ну конечно. что ж, придется нести его к тем, кто точно что-нибудь, да придумает.

\- `это...`  
\- `нет, больше не он. не помнит, кто он такой. вообще ничего не помнит. но не думаю, что сможет быть тем, кем был раньше, вы бы видели, как он смотрел на их мертвые тела. для всех священная римская империя - мертв.`  
\- `никто не должен знать, что ты нашел его, тебя видели?`  
\- `разве что стервятники.`

через пару дней глаза цвета летнего неба снова открываются, и парень подскакивает на кровати. что это было? серебряные волосы, мертвые солдаты, кровь, люди в капюшонах, темнота, много темноты. он смотрит на свои перебинтованные руки. наверняка на нем еще больше бинтов, но все они скрываются под голубой сорочкой.

\- `о, ты уже проснулся? привет! как спалось? сильно все болит?`  
в комнату заходит пруссия с широкой улыбкой на лице. он садится рядом с мальчиком и встречается с ним взглядом.

\- `я... страна.`  
\- `все верно! ты - германия! а я - твой старший брат, пруссия!`

гилберт протягивает германии руку, тот смотрит на нее какое-то время и аккуратно, но крепко (насколько это возможно в его положении) пожимает.

\- `гер... мания...`

\- `ну, дальше ты и сам помнишь.`  
\- `значит, я...`  
\- `мне приказывали не говорить тебе, но тех людей давно сожрали черви, так что будем считать приказ недействительным.`

пруссия попытался обернуть это все в шутку, но когда обернулся посмотреть на ожидаемое каменное лицо брата, то увидел стеклянные глаза, которые наполнялись водой. никогда еще гилберт не видел брата в таком состоянии. такое даже представить было трудно.

\- `эй, эй, ну ты чего, запад, это же давно было, чего ты так близко к сердцу это принимаешь?`  
\- `италия...`

пруссия застыл. он знал, что священную римскую империю и северную италию связывали тогда особые отношения, но совсем забыл сейчас о том, что между германией и венециано жуткая химия, которая до сих пор, почему-то, не превратилась во что-то более высокое.

\- `венгрия рассказывала, что италия был ужасно подавлен, когда ему сообщили, что... что я больше не вернусь. что я умер, там, на поле боя. как герой...`  
\- `нууу, нашел из-за чего реветь, я слышал, что иту-чана бзик прохватил, и он совсем забыл, что священная римская империя вообще домогался его. `  
\- `я не мог его домогаться, я такого никогда бы не сделал.`  
\- `черт, какой же ты душный.`


End file.
